“The Internet of Everything” describes a paradigm where large varieties of devices and appliances include embedded intelligence to communicate over the Internet. Peer-to-peer frameworks may be used to enable devices to recognize and share information with each other over a Wi-Fi interface. Utilizing a peer-to-peer framework, however, often requires “onboarding”. Onboarding refers to the initial association of a device into a user's network (e.g., a home Wi-Fi network), which generally includes an exchange of credential information to authorize the new device. A simple example is if the user purchased a new Internet-enabled toaster, and upon installation at the user's home the toaster is onboarded onto the user's personal secure network. Of course, if a next-door neighbor also has a personal secure network, the credential exchange is needed to be sure the toaster is onboarded to the correct user's network.
Onboarding has traditionally been implemented by requiring the user to input credentials manually (e.g., a password) for the network via the new device's user interface (e.g., keyboard, touchscreen, etc.). However, onboarding becomes a problem with devices that lack a user interface. As sensors, actuators, and other devices such as light bulbs enter the home in the Internet of Everything paradigm, detecting these devices in a simple and secure manner becomes increasingly important.